Soulless and Yours
by Misty54889
Summary: Juicy one-shot!  Def rated M for a reason! First story like this so let me know what you think;  Sasu-saku


**So here's a juicy one-shot! Review please!:)**

Before I can even form an answer to his odd question he has thrown me against the wall so hard I lose my breath. His strong hands grip my wrists firmly and pin them above my head. His empty gaze meets mine and I hiss defiantly at him.

"How dare you act so unaffected! I almost killed you and all you can do is ask what I fucking want? I want you dead!" I see a glint in his eyes but it passes to quickly for me to be sure I really saw it but I do see a smirk. It almost looks like the same arrogant smirk I fell in love with seven years ago. Almost.

"You soulless bastard!" I hiss as I futilely kick my legs out at him. He quickly shoves his knee between my legs and transfers both my wrists to one of his hands. His free hand cups my face and he whispers in my ear: "Would you sell your soul for me, Sakura-chan?" N evil laugh follows his question and somehow I find myself actually considering his offer. Then I laugh.

"What soul, Sasuke-kun?" He pulls back and levels his eyes with mine again.

"You still have a soul, but I can take it if you like." Again I heard no taunt in his words, only empty sincerity. Again, I considered.

"Fuck you." I say the words through gritted teeth and now I see the glint in his eyes and it remains, dim but present. He smirks and I start to see something in the curve of his lips. Arrogance, perhaps? Is my Sasuke-kun alive after all? I gasp in shock and as soon as I do his lips are on mine. His tongue searches the inside of my mouth, demanding entrance and submission. Knowing that my Sasuke-kun is still alive is enough to make me kiss him back but I don't yield to his demands, not anymore. He needs to understand that I'm not the naïve girl I was when he left me. He bites my bottom lip gently at first but when I bite back he bites harder and soon I taste blood, mine and his and the taste of our blood mixed together drives me crazy. Soon, he brushes his lips across my cheek bone and down my neck and then he is biting and sucking again. I moan and he bites harder trying to make this experience more painful than pleasurable for me, but he doesn't understand. The pain is pleasurable, it's the best part.

"Don't stop" I pant and smile knowing this will only frustrate him more. He uses his free hand to unzip my shirt and in one quick motion he has released my wrists, removed my shirt and laid me on his bed. I feel his weight on top of me and the heat of his body has my thoughts short circuiting. He doesn't understand how much I need him. Should I tell him? Does he care? Do I?

"I need this" I wrap my fingers in his soft black hair and hold tight as I arch my back. His hungry mouth moves down from my neck to my breasts and I moan again. He starts by sucking on the underneath of one of my breasts and he works his way up to my nipple. He flicks it with his tongue and I arch my back again, wanting so much more. He takes my nipple in his mouth and sucks hard as I pull his hair and groan.

"Oh, god…" His lips move away from nipple and he nips my skin, leaving little burning pains wherever his lips pass. He keeps one of his hands on my hip holding me down. As if I would try to get away. His other hand massages my other breast, squeezing hard and then releasing. My hands release their grip on his hair and slide down his shoulders and back. He nips my skin hard and I drag my nails across his firm back muscles. He groans and I feel his fingers dig into my hip. His other hand leaves my breast and quickly unbuttons my pants sliding them off easily. He drags two fingers up and down my slit, over my panties and looks up at me. Now I see him: my Sasuke-kun, arrogant as ever.

"What do you want me to do now, Sakura-chan?" His voice is like silk and all I manage is a moan. He smirks but shakes his head.

"I need you to tell me Sakura-chan." Then his fingers slip under my panties and plunge inside me. He pumps his fingers in and out quickly and I groan even louder.

"Do you want me to eat your pussy, Sakura-chan?" He asks in a sultry voice and the sound of such a perverse word coming from him makes me want him so much more.

"Tell me that's what you want Sakura-chan." He traces the inside of my thigh with his lips and starts to suck gently. I moan and he sucks hard and when I still don't answer he bites.

"I want you to." I answer and he smiles against my skin.

"Want me to what?" He asks as he looks up at me. I keep my eyes trained on the ceiling and moan: "I want you to eat it." He laughs and now I do look at him.

"I need you to say it Sakura, be specific." The sight of him, his lips so close to my pussy makes me more wet then I've ever been before and with him looking into my eyes the words fall out of my mouth sounding so much more desperate than I wanted them to: "I want you to eat my pussy Sasuke. Please god, eat my pussy out." He smirks again and shakes his head.

"I think your other thigh feels left out, though Sakura-chan." His lips pass right over my clit and I moan even louder. He starts to suck on my other thigh and I feel like I'm losing my mind.

"Please, Sasuke. Eat me out, oh god, please." He smirks again but slides my panties off and throws them to the side and then he brushes his lips across my exposed skin. I arch my back and groan. He flicks his tongue lightly across my entrance and I twist my fingers into his bed sheets. Finally, he plunges his tongue inside me and I scream. He pulls his tongue out but draws it up my slit until he finds my clit. He plunges two fingers inside me as he massages my clit with his tongue and a feeling of pure ecstasy rocks my body.

"Oh my god!" I scream and his tongue pushes harder against my clit.

"Don't stop!" I pant desperately and his fingers twist and untwist moving in and out until my whole body feels tight and hot.

"Oh my god!" I scream again as I reach my climax and my body relaxes. He pulls away and I whimper but he quickly readjusts himself so that he's on top of me again. He starts to kiss my neck and I already feel my body awakening again, wanting more. My hands quickly pull his shirt over his head and start to explore his chiseled abs and chest. Then, they move down to his pants and feel the bulge I so desperately want to feel, but not through clothes. My hands have his pants unbuttoned and unzipped in seconds. I slide his pants and boxers down half way with my hands and then use my feet to push them off completely. Now I can feel his thick, hard cock right against my thigh and my whole body tightens in anticipation. My arms wrap around his neck and my fingers tangle his hair again. I hold him tight, wanting to push our bodies as close together as possible, still feeling the poignant yearning sensation between my legs as he holds his weight up on one elbow and uses his other hand to grab his dick and rub his head across my pussy.

"Oh baby please I need you so bad" He smirks as I writhe underneath him, tired of his teasing.

"Can I have you Sakura? Are you mine?" He asks and his voice is beautifully dangerous.

"Yes take all of me Sasuke Take me now" I moan loudly and he finally plunges his cock inside me. He rolls his hips, thrusting in and out, deeper each time.

"Harder" I gasp and he thrusts hard into my pussy. I scream and arch my back, giving him an even better angle so he can go deeper and deeper. I feel his cock stretching my tight entrance and I scream his name. His thrusts get quicker and he starts to move his hips in a small circular motion. I feel his cock hit something inside me and it's like my vision goes white. It feels so good that all I can do is scream his name over and over again, each time he hits it and my body starts to feel like it will explode if he hits it one more time and when he does I climax and he does too. He drops his weight on top of me and then rolls to the side, pulling me into him. He whispers in my ear: "You're mine now." I laugh and ironically it's my voice that sounds empty now as I say: "I always was."


End file.
